


Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cole helps, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was hurting so badly, Cole probably wouldn’t have heard him over his pain if he was screaming off the battlements of Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this story partially written and thought it fit well with my feelings lately. I’ve been having a hard time for the last few months, but Christmas really brought it all out in me. Since then, I’ve been a mess. I wish Cole could truly come and fix my problems, help me sort this all out, but him helping Dorian is all fine and good, as well. I guess Dorian really speaks to me as a character, because his family treats him similarly to how mine treat me. I’m not good enough as I am, I have to be what they want me to be. And seeing Dorian getting through that somehow helps me, I guess. Hope you guys enjoy!

Drawn by the hurt of others, Cole found himself wandering up to Skyhold's library on a whim. He could feel a great level of pain there, and he was sure he would be able to help. At least, he sure hoped so. Upon arriving on the first level, the sheer amount of pain drew him to the first little nook, where he was oddly surprised to find Dorian curled over a book with tears dripping onto the pages, smearing the ink. Slightly confused, because Dorian wasn't one to show his emotions in such a way, he knelt down and reached out before he thought about it, swiping a tear from the other's cheek. Startled, the mage looked up at him and it was obvious he immediately tried to put on his usual air of cool aloofness and personal satisfaction.

“Ah, hello, Cole. What brings you to the library? I'm sure these books wouldn't interest you. They hardly keep me entertained for long.” He tried for a smooth smile, but something about it just looked.. Sad.

“What's wrong?” Cole could have easily gleaned it from the other's thoughts, but Varric had told him that perhaps a better way to help people would be to ask, now that they remembered him.

“Wrong? Nothing...”

“Come on, I can tell. I'm the one person you can't hide from.” Offering a soft smile and a chuckle, he gently cupped the other's cheek, and sighed, “Defeated, feeling... Empty, missing something untouchable...”

“I remember asking you not to do that...” This time, his mirthless chuckle was accompanied by a few tears, and he glanced away, as if to protect himself from prying eyes.

“Dorian…” This time, his voice quivered a little, as if he was trying to keep a handle on his natural-born ability, “Please, tell me what the problem is. I can’t help your hurt if you don’t tell me.”

“I’m not sure that you could help, even if I let you poke around in my head, dear boy.” Wiping at his own face, trying to quell his tears as they threatened to fall again, he shook his head, looking away from Cole and the tearstained pages in his lap. “It is something that… Can’t _be_ helped. It will only hurt.”

Taking those words as permission, the spirit-turned human reached out to touch the other’s temples, gently massaging them and causing those dark, red-ringed eyes to turn on to him. For once, he could almost feel the extensions of those ghostly fingers as Cole pried around his mind, searching for the signal that always called him. An odd feeling wrapped its tendrils around the mage as he _sense_ the way those inquiring fingers sought out that bundle of aching need within him, making him shudder as though cold. The Fade felt different when an embodiment of it had you in its grasp, and as he looked up into those pale blue eyes, he felt something shift.

“Varric told me that sometimes… Talking is the best way to heal the hurt.” The younger whispered, even as he could visibly see the way that Dorian relaxed in his grip. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost say that the mage whimpered a little when he pulled those chill fingers away. Of course, he knew better. Maybe. He didn’t miss the almost dry chuckle that he earned, however, when he simply sat across from the other on the floor, eyes wide and bright.

“ _Varric_ suggested talking about his problems? He’s hardly an authority.” That voice was beautiful as he laughed softly, shaking his head a moment as he leaned back in the stylish chair he’d pulled to his little nook. “At any rate… I found an old book of…” He trailed off, hands traveling a page before he flipped it shut, “I suppose you could say it’s almost a breeding manual for Tevinter nobility.” His voice cracked a little as he spoke, and he went a little still, hand petting across the leather. “My father is even… In it. And it dredged up memories, I suppose.”

Nodding slowly, the younger man offered a soft, almost knowing smile.

“There are good memories of you and your father.” He stated matter-of-factly, “But they hurt, because your feelings for your father are tinged with love and pain. They hurt, because _you_ hurt,” Reaching out once more, he touched the other’s heart, a warming feeling come from those usually cold fingers, “But they are different. Separate from the bad memories, the hurt, the cold, they are warm, they are _good_.” 

He hadn’t thought about it before, not like that. There were good things about his father, even if he didn’t want to see or remember it anymore. Just like his father refused to see him as any more than a waste of potential. It seemed he had a new thought to ponder, and as the youth before him rocked onto his feet and stepped back over, he was shocked to receive a kiss on his forehead.

“I shall leave you to your thoughts.” He whispered, “I helped.” He added, receiving a quick peck of lips to his own before blinking and smiling sweetly, taking the stairs two at a time, proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, all done. ouo I’m happy I’m getting these done today, even if they’re coming a little slow.


End file.
